This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Musicians in a marching band carry a wide variety of band instruments. Such instruments include trumpets, comets, trombones, and percussion instruments. Percussion instruments include any of a number of instruments that generate musical sounds when the instrument is struck. Drums of various sizes ranging from tom-toms to very large bass drums are included in that class.
When drums are being played within a marching band, the percussionist playing the drum must carry the drum in such a manner that allows the percussionist to comfortably play and carry the drum while simultaneously marching. The marching process can include marching long distances and marching together with other band members to generate complex patterns that cover hundreds of square feet of marching area.
Although there are a number of drum carrier inventions, there is still a need to provide a drum carrier that is comparatively lightweight, but still stable enough to provide a firm support for the drum to be played by the percussionist. Additionally, there should be adjustments on the drum carrier that allow the percussionist to match the various positional preferences each percussionist may have for positioning the percussion instrument in the manner each individual percussionist deems best for the percussionist's particular style and mannerism of playing the drum.
Finally it is also important to provide a drum carrier system that permits the quick installation and removal of the percussion instrument onto and off of the drum carrier portion without the need for constant readjustment of the percussion instrument mounted onto the drum carrier portion.